I know you-SemiAU- Lukloé
by CjDeLarge
Summary: Queen descubre por accidente quién se esconde tras el antifaz de Chat Noir. Entonces Ladybug tendrá que lidiar con la idea de que su compañero tenga una nueva mejor amiga predilecta. Durante el proceso los héroes deberán reconocer la belleza del primer amor adolescente.
1. Prefacio

**Miraculous no es de mi propiedad, así como el arte de todo tipo aquí utilizado. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi autoría y se prohíbe cualquier tipo de copia o adaptación sin previo permiso.**

Chloé descubre quién se esconde tras la máscara de Chat Noir y el chico decide confiarle sus más profundos y sinceros secretos.  
En la búsqueda del amor de Ladybug, Queen Bee y Chat comienzan a pasar más tiempo juntos, lo cual genera nuevos sentimientos en el corazón sensible y desconfiado de la heroína. Ladybug se da cuenta del verdadero cariño que siente por su gatuno compañero, mientras él comienza a embelesarse por su perfil civil muy en contra de su mejor amiga de la infancia, quien dulcemente comienza a interesarse por un chico del que nunca imaginaría.


	2. I- Lealtad a la reina

**Miraculous no es de mi propiedad, así como el arte de todo tipo aquí utilizado. Sin embargo, la historia sí es de mi autoría y se prohíbe cualquier tipo de copia o adaptación sin previo permiso.**

* * *

El akuma en turno no era tan complicado como los chicos hubieran creído, sin embargo se habían convocado los seis en la espera de que todo funcionara con plenitud.  
Carapace y Viperion cubrían a Ladybug mientras ésta creaba la catapulta para lanzar aquella apestosa ropa de gimnasio hacia la enfermera hipocondríaca que molesta se encargaba de dormir a todos con agujas para que inertes jamás enfermaran.

Queen, Rena y Chat atacaban como podían a la mujer que velozmente los hacía caer una y otra vez con gracia en sus movimientos. Ya bastante hastiado, y contra las órdenes de la catarina, Chat Noir se lanzó decidido a atacar a la enfermera para acabar con aquella inoportuna pérdida de tiempo. Tenía que volver a casa a ensayar o su padre lo reprendería nuevamente.

—¡Cataclysm!— invocó el chico a los ojos de todos.  
Sin embargo le resultó imposible atacar, pues aquella villana apenas movió su dedo, el héroe no hizo más que salir volando.  
—Ouch, eso debió ser duro — murmuró Viperion al notar a su compañero perderse de su campo visual próximo.

Ladybug rodó los ojos y continuó recolectando lo que necesitaba, mientras las chicas con desesperación intentaba reincorporarse, la enfermera malvada iba en dirección a la moteada, haciendo volar como trapos a los dos héroes.

—Ladybug, tu miraculous — ordenó apuntándole a la frente con una aguja impregnada con una sustancia rara y verdosa.  
Próxima estaba a hacerla dormir cuando del cielo algo cayó a la cabeza de la mujer.  
Chat Noir había lanzado su bastón dando en el blanco para salvar a su Lady. Su miraculous timbró una primer vez.

—Chat — murmuró Ladybug aliviada.

—Maldito gato apestoso, habrá que raparte y dormirte para que dejes de ser tan molesto.

—Lo siento, madame, pero mi especie es fiel creyente de que el pelaje frondoso es fundamental para vivir plenamente y en armonía con nuestros dueños.

El rubio peleaba con la mujer siendo respaldado por el resto del equipo, su anillo timbró dos veces más y próximo a transformarse se marchó sin despedirse ni asegurarse de la derrota del enemigo.  
Antes de huir, la akumatizada lanzó una aguja al muchacho, la cual logró ser desviada por Queen Bee quien neurótica corrió a seguir al minino.

Ya había sucedido un par de veces que por su imprudencia y necedad, el equipo se había puesto en riesgo, peor aún, que los terminaba abandonando a media batalla por no saber seguir las instrucciones que Ladybug daba.  
Era tonto, un verdadero tonto.

Mientras corrían por los tejados, Queen Bee le gritaba una y otra vez.  
En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad la rubia tomó una teja suelta que encontró en su camino y decidida la lanzó a la cabeza del héroe.  
Chat Noir se detuvo molesto por el golpe, girando a la dirección en que estaba su atacante.

─¡¿Estás loca, Queen?!─ gritó con furia mientras sobaba su cabeza antes herida.

─¡No! El loco aquí eres tú, ¡cómo se te ocurre desobedecer a Ladybug? ¿Viste el riesgo en que la pusiste?, pudimos haber tenido un final trágico.

─Mira Queen, entiendo tu punto, pero justo ahora no tengo tiempo para discusiones─ aceleraba con nerviosismo esperando a saltar de aquel lugar.

─Ah, pero sí que tuviste tiempo de hacer tus tonterías, siempre es igual, eres un impulsivo gato apestoso─ reprendía cada vez más severa acercándose a él─ No es la primera vez que nos abandonas como si nada.

─Queen, por favor...

─¡Queen nada, Chat Noir!─Tal vez ellos no te digan nada por temor a herir tus sentimientos, pero yo sí que lo haré, somos un equipo y tú no actúas como tal─Soltó picoteando su pecho con el dedo índice.

─Chloé...─ insistió él. Su miraculous sonó por última vez

─Calla, estoy habla...─La rubia fue interrumpida y cegada por una luz verdosa, cuando volvió la vista, su quijada descolocada le provocó un horroroso escalofrío al ahora civil frente a ella.

─Chloé...─Murmuró él con temor e intentando acercarse a ella.

─Sacrebleu!─ susurró ahogando un gritillo al cubrir su boca con ambas manos.

─Chloé te lo ruego, no se lo digas a nadie, ésto no debe saberlo nadie, ni en la escuela, ni mi padre, ni Ladybug...Por lo que más quieras JAMÁS le digas a Ladybug, me matará─ pedía con rapidez sin apartar la vista de su amiga.

La rubia no dudo ni medio segundo, enseguida le propinó una buena bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. Su mirada destilaba dolor, decepción y traición en una misma, el muchacho se acarició la mejilla articulando una mueca de dolor.

─Primero la teja, ¿ahora esto por qué?─ encaró a su amiga.

─¿Todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntarme por qué, Adrien Agreste?─ se defendió ella.

─Shh, cállate, te pueden escuchar.

─Y a ti te pueden ver, tonto, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?, creí que... creí que éramos amigos...─ jadeó con dolor.

─Claro que lo somos, Chloé...tú eres mi mejor amiga es sólo que...

─Es sólo que no lo soy, Adrien...Me queda claro─ recriminó hastía.

La heroína dejó atrás al muchacho alejándose de regreso con el resto del equipo. Se sentía herida, y necesitaba tiempo para recalcular todo aquello. Su mejor amigo, Adrien Agreste, era nadie más que Chat Noir, su compañero. Tragó pesado y optó por volver a casa para entonces quizá entrar a la bañera a remembrar. Había muchos hilos que unir.

Plagg miraba con burla al rubio mientras devoraba su queso para emprender retorno a la mansión.

─Sí que la has liado, ¿eh Adrien?

─Lo sé Plagg, pero ella es... realmente confío en ella.

* * *

**Joliiii.**  
**Soy yo con ésta historia.**  
**Para sanar su corazón les anuncio que el enojo de Chloé no durará nada, en la próxima parte ya estará bien entre ellos dos...sólo entre ellos dos jijiji.**

**Sin más bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	3. II-Inquietud

**Miraculous no es de mi propiedad, así como el arte de todo tipo aquí utilizado. Sin embargo, la historia sí es de mi autoría y se prohíbe cualquier tipo de copia o adaptación sin previo permiso.**

* * *

Con el paso de los días Chloé Bourgeois había calmado la tempestad en que sus emociones se habían convertido. Perdonar a Adrien había sido algo bastante fácil, considerando que el chico no dejaba de visitarla, para rogar por que le escuchara.  
Habían sido amigos por tantos años que resultaba hasta complicado el intentar recordar sucesos importantes de sus vidas en que el otro no hubiese estado presente. Bastaron un par de girasoles y mimos de Chat Noir para que Chloé reconsiderara todo.

Entonces la cosa se volvió un poco más extraña para sus amigos.  
Sí, era bastante común que entre todos los héroes se cuidaran las espaldas unos a otros, incluso que estuvieran dispuestos a recibir cualquier impacto en nombre de algún otro integrante del equipo. Pero las interacciones entre el gato y la abeja reina parecían ya hasta ridículas. O al menos eso pensaba Ladybug.  
Ante cualquier amenaza Chat Noir cubría inmediatamente a la rubia, y ésta se la vivía todo el tiempo preocupada por los daños que el minino pudiera recibir por su culpa. Era un círculo vicioso en el que el otro acababa cada vez más agradecido y terminaban siempre por extremar sus cuidados.  
¡Y es que ya ni con la catarina misma se había atrevido a actuar así!

Podía hasta jurar que lo había visto escoltar y cuidar de ella como civil un montón de veces, se preguntaba entonces si es que los héroes mantenían una relación más allá de la "amistad" y "compañerismo" que profesaban. Ladybug no podía con la actitud de ambos, sentía que le hervía la sangre de sólo pensar que esos dos pudieran estar coqueteando y fuera más sencillo arriesgar al riesgo. O de eso intentaba convencerse, porque lo cierto era que los celos por ver que ambos se llevaban tan bien, le podían más.  
La bomba explotó cuando luego de un ataque en el que todos habían resultado malheridos, Chat Noir se había preocupado solamente por el bienestar de Queen Bee. Corrió en su auxilio y sin importarle las lesiones propias, se había encargado de ayudar a la rubia antes que a cualquier otro.  
Culminaron tan melosa escena con un fuerte abrazo y una frase perturbadora de Chat :

─Yo siempre te voy a proteger...

La azabache se había tragado durante todas aquellas semanas la espuma que le salía de la boca al verles tan juntos y tan considerados entre ellos. ERAN UN JODIDO EQUIPO.  
Ya bastante harta lanzó su yoyo a la cabeza del felino captando la atención de los demás.

─¿Es una maldita broma, Chat Noir? Hola, por si no lo olvidas somos un equipo, y el resto estamos bien, gracias por preguntar─ recriminó envenenada.

─Ladybug... ─ irrumpió Viperion un poco preocupado por la postura que había tomado la moteada.

─¡NO! ¿Es que nadie más lo ha visto?─ cuestionó con furia─Este par no ha hecho más que estar tonteando últimamente y parece que no recuerdan lo realmente importante aquí... No estamos para jugar a los noviecitos...

─Bueno, eso no te preocupa cuando Carapace y Rena nos dan sus escenas románticas─ se defendió la rubia.

─ Ellos no nos ponen en riesgo─ se alteró la líder encarando a la ofendida.

─Ni nosotros lo hemos hecho, Ad..además lo único que ha hecho es abrazarme para saber que estoy bien...¿No será acaso que es otra cosa la que te molesta?─ retó la de traje amarillo haciendo enfurecer aún más a Ladybug.

─Pues que lo aprovechen─ largó empuñando sus manos con fuerza, y bufando de la cólera optó por lanzar su yoyo y salir de ahí pronto.

Rena, Carapace y Viperión quedaron completamente en silencio y confundidos, los tres sin siquiera poder reclamar algo al otro para que en definitiva nada malo habían hecho.

─Ahora será que se ha indignado─ Soltó hastiada la rubia.

Chat Noir le regaló un mirada crispada a su amiga y le encaró de inmediato.

─No tenías por qué hablarle así─ protesto.

─Ahora dirás que ha sido mi culpa─ protestó formando una mueca de desagrado─ Ella se ha puesto así de pronto, si no fuera tan celosa y posesiva...

─Ella no está celosa, y tú no debiste actuar de ese modo, Chloé─ le protestó el de negro alargando su bastón para ir tras la heroína moteada.

─¿A alguien más le desespera cuando ese par se pone así?─ preguntó levantando la mano y girando hacia el trió restante que miraba todo expectante.

─Quizá a Ladybug la tiene así el periodo...─ sugirió Carapace.

─Cariño, nada que ver tu comentario─ irrumpió Rena rotando los ojos.

─Quizá sólo está agotada─ dedujo Viperion brindándole una sonrisa a Chloé.

─De cualquier modo no debió ponerse así conmigo... No es mi culpa que esté enamorada de él y no lo acepte, ¡me largo!─ apostó lanzándose lejos de ahí.

Viperion no hizo más que sonreír al verla marchar, negando ligeramente por lo impulsiva que solía ser.

─Ya lo dijo nuestra Queen, a de aquí.

* * *

Ladybug no podía con el enojo de pensar que aquel par tuviera algo. Se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que eran celos, pero la verdad es que no estaba encontrando alguna otra razón a la rabia que le estaba adormeciendo la razón.  
Sí, había sido bastante ruda con ambos, pero no podía controlar el deseo enorme de querer golpear a la rubia y al gato por ser un coqueto. Se destransformó en cuanto pudo esconderse en un callejón cercano a su hogar.  
Estaba fastidiada y con muchas ganas de soltar golpes al primero que se atravesara en su camino. Vislumbró la panadería de sus padres y sin siquiera observar el camino cruzó empuñando aún las manos con irritación, de pronto sintió como le tomaron de la cintura y al cerrar sus ojos sintió su cuerpo ascender.  
Viró luego hacia abajo encontrándose con un joven motociclista que derrapando había caído a mitad de la calle. Su corazón latió con fuerza al encontrarse con la verduzca mirada de su compañero, quien la aferraba a su pecho con fuerza y un inquietante semblante serio.  
Descendió en el balcón de su amiga aún sin apartar la vista de ella, la muchacha se sonrojó y apartose de él recordando su molestia.

─Podrías mirar por dónde vas la próxima vez, princesa─ regañó el héroe gatuno.

─Sabía por donde iba, todo estaba controlado─ soltó con sarna sin atreverse a mirarle. Chat Noir llevó su mano al hombro femenino y ésta de inmediato le apartó alejándose un par de pasos mas. Chat tomó aquello de muy mala manera, bajando sus orejas con tristeza mientras sentía un extraño nudo en la boca de su estómago.

─Vaya, hoy todas las niñas bonitas han decidido molestarse con Chat Noir.

─¿Todas las niñas bonitas?─ preguntó con algo de molestia. Él asintió.

─Así es, tú...Ladybug─ enumeró sonriéndole.

─Pero tú dijiste "TODAS"

─Para mí son las únicas─ soltó sin pensar.

Con un extraño cosquilleo la chica se lanzó al torso del héroe para abrazarle y esconderse en su pecho. Chat aceptó el gesto peinando el oscuro cabello de su compañera.

─Lo siento, Chat Noir.

─No te tienes que disculpar.

─Entonces muchas gracias.

─Muchas de nadas, princesa.

En la lejanía Queen había asistido todo.


	4. III-Dilemas

**Miraculous no es de mi propiedad, así como el arte de todo tipo aquí utilizado. Sin embargo, la historia sí es de mi autoría y se prohíbe cualquier tipo de copia o adaptación sin previo permiso**

* * *

Marinette y Chat Noir llevaban un rato platicando de variados temas, la muchacha mantenía algo de molestia por lo antes sucedido con la rubia, sin embargo los mimos y sutiles bromas del gatuno le hacían florecer risillas que no sabía que podrían surgir.  
Chat por su parte no podía más que contemplar sus bellos ojos cielo, tan puros y tan cálidos a pesar de su naturaleza, cuando sonreía y le miraba él podía sentir cómo su mundo se ponía de cabeza y cada una de sus terminales nerviosas se veían estropeadas.

Era inexplicable el sentir de ambos al estar juntos, como si se conocieran de tanto tiempo atrás que apenas podrían recordar la mitad de sus vidas pasadas juntos. Marinette como una luz centelleante y abrigadora, él como la oscuridad que no podría existir sin ella.  
Ausencia y complemento del otro.

─Y-yo...lamento hablar tanto─ mencionó Marinette bebiendo de su taza de té con lentitud. Chat negó con dulzura.

─Está bien, me gusta que hables, es muy satisfactorio escuchar a una persona tan apasionada por lo que le gusta, yo hablo y no paro, pero me encanta escucharte a ti es... lindo─ murmuró él sin apartar sus esmeraldas de ella.

Marinette se sonrojó de manera violenta llevando ambas manos a su rostro.

─¡Chat, basta!─ se quejó ella con vergüenza al chico que sin pena tomaba otro croissant relleno de chocolate. Acto seguido lo terminó casi de dos bocados y se levantó sacudiendo las migajas de su traje de cuero─¿T-te vas?─ cuestionó ante sus acciones.

─Así es, debo reunirme con Queen para patrullar además... me he portado de manera muy grosera con ella y...─ volvió la vista a la azabache y preocupado se inclinó hacia ella─¿P-pasa algo?

─¿Tú y ella son...tienen...ehmm..

Chat Noir sonrió a la chica y con delicadeza se acercó a brindar un corto beso en la frente femenina. Marinette se volvió a sonrojar y calló cualquier voz en su cabeza, le miró alejarse de a poco de ella e ir hacia la apertura de su techo.

─Te veré pronto, princesa─ se despidió guiñando el ojo y desapareciendo de su vista.

El aire frío de la media noche pegó contra el rostro de Chat, un suspiro ligero brotó de su pecho. Pasar el rato junto a su amiga le reconfortaba el alma, y de algún modo le hacía olvidar el trago amargo que había pasado por la tarde. Aún debía arreglar los malentendidos con Ladybug, y por supuesto disculparse con Queen y el equipo por su actitud tan grosera al final. Prefería dejarlo para después, ya avisaría que no tenía tiempo para la patrulla.

─¡TÚ, GATO PULGOSO!─Escuchó.

Contempló a lo lejos en uno de los techos donde Queen Bee le esperaba aparentemente aún molesta, le sonrió y se acercó de poco intentando apaciguarle con sus movimientos.

─Iba justamente a tu casa para avisarte que no podré quedarme a la patrulla, estoy agotado...

─¿Agotado de qué? ¿De estar coqueteando toda la noche con la panadera?─ le cuestionó histérica la rubia.

─Chloé, tranquila su nombre es MARINETTE─ recalcó─ y ella tuvo un contratiempo por la tarde, yo sólo pasé el tiempo con ella para asegurarme de que todo está muy bien, ella es mi amiga─reflexionó─...una muy buena amiga.

La heroína le miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó frente a él casi chocando su frente con furia.

─Contéstame una cosa, minino...¿Es en serio Ladybug la chica que te gusta? ¿Es realmente ella, o Dupain Cheng?─ interrogó sin un ápice de ternura en sus palabras.

Adrien tragó pesado y acto seguido soltó una risilla nerviosa, aquello en definitiva no hacía gracia a su amiga, pero determinado e intentando calmar su aturdido corazón asintió mecánico y con temblor de alejó de ella.

─Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, Chloé, lo siento─ se excusó el de ojos verdes escapando de la mirada inquisidora de su compañera. La Bourgeois se limitó a verlo marchar para luego sentarse nuevamente en los tejados sobre los que se encontraba.

Aún no entendía cómo aquél que presumía ser su mejor amigo no acababa de confiar en ella, e intentaba ocultarle algo tan importante como lo eran sus sentimientos, como si ella a pesar de todo se atreviera a cuestionarlo, como si él no pudiera aceptar que sobre todo ella veía por su felicidad. Suspiró.

─Sal de ahí, pareces un maldito acosador─ ordenó la rubia tensando los músculos, y escuchando un singular silbido y arrastre de los pies de su espectador.

─Sí que eres muy atenta de tu alrededor, yo no pude percatarme de tu presencia hasta que te...

─Hasta que oíste mi plática con Chat Noir─ le acusó girando a verle con ligera molestia.

─Culpable...soy curioso.

─Más bien chismoso, Viperion─ recriminó la rubia con sarna rodando los ojos simulando fastidio por su compañero.

─Auch, ¡Qué grosera!─ El de mechas aqua se acercó a la chica sentándose finalmente a su lado y brindando una sincera sonrisa─ Así que...¿Conoces la identidad de Chat Noir, eh?

─Vaya, sí que eres curioso─ se burló ella con una sonrisa irónica─¿Hay algún problema con ello?

─Para mí no lo hay, yo sólo observo y disfruto del curso que toman las cosas. Sin embargo...admito que tengo mis teorías sobre la identidad de Chat...y como tú también una vaga idea de quién es Ladybug─ finalizó mirando con seriedad a la chica, ella se percató de la actitud de su compañero y frunció el ceño como acostumbraba, lo que ocasionó un vuelco más en el pecho del héroe.

─Escúchame bien Couffaine, no sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero bien sabes que no me gustan las bromas─ amenazó sin pudor alguno.

Luka soltó una sonora carcajada y sin ánimos de discutir tomó la mano de la chica que permanecía empuñada desde que él apareció. Con dulzura ablandó la fuerza de ésta y con su pulgar acarició sus nudillos para extender el dorso femenino y con pillería dirigirle a sus fríos labios sellando con un tierno beso su encuentro "fortuito".

─Eso lo sé bien, my queen... a veces olvidas que te conozco demasiado.


	5. IV- Verdades incómodas

**Miraculous no es de mi propiedad, así como el arte de todo tipo aquí utilizado. Sin embargo, la historia sí es de mi autoría y se prohíbe cualquier tipo de copia o adaptación sin previo permiso.**

* * *

Cayó en cama en cuanto pudo, llevar una doble vida no secreta era bastante estresante para ella. Sus brazos se extendieron a lo largo del mullido colchón mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y aguardaba paciente a que el sueño le venciera, o que alguna de sus trabajadoras le informara que la tina con burbujas estaba lista. Pollen sin embargo se adelantó y luego de alimentarse se colocó sobre la frente de la rubia hija del alcalde de París.

─Mi reina─Cuestionó la pequeña kwami al notar que Chloé no chistaba por su atrevida acción.

Chloé parecía completamente ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba, como si luego de aquella charla con Luka le hubiese calado en lo más hondo, como consciente de que solo estaba ahí como una desafortunada espectadora, alguien que en definitiva no podría interactuar con la pareja principal que eran por supuesto Adrien y Marinette. Abrió los ojos de pronto encontrándose con la expectante mirada de su pequeña y contrariada kwami.

─Lo siento, Pollen, ha sido una patrulla bastante cansada, necesito dormir, es todo─ murmuró girándose de costado ignorando por completo al ser.

─Lo que yo no logro comprender del todo, mi reina...es ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué lo aceptas.

La rubia se encogió de hombros reincorporándose después para desatar su alta coleta y masajear su cuero cabelludo.

─No entiendo a qué te refieres, Pollen─ soltó evitando el comentario.

─El chico Agreste está realmente enamorado de esa chica, y usted...le ayuda ¿Por qué lo hace si la odia tanto?

Chloé se dirigió a ella y con una sonrisa quebrada suspiró como en agonía.

─Adrien es mi mejor amigo en el mundo, es la única persona que ha creído en mí a pesar de todo─ se removió resignada agachando el rostro mientras sus rubios mechones cubrían aquél semblante dolido─ Yo le he hecho tanto daño, le he estorbado y lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarle cuando me lo pide... incluso si aquello va contra mi propio placer, incluso si por ello tengo que renunciar a lo que siento por él.─Pollen se acercó al regazo de la muchacha donde sin duda alguna fue mojada por las amargas lágrimas que su portadora dejaba surgir sin pena alguna, Chloé levantó el rostro con orgullo limpiándose las saladas de la cara con el dorso de la mano.─ Hay que aprender que no todo en la vida te puede pertenecer en la vida, es más estúpido luchar por algo muerto que el aceptar que no tienes nada... Y yo no tengo el amor de Adrien.

─¿Perdió?

─Yo no perdí─ reclamó─ no puedes perder lo que nunca has tenido. Y lo único que me queda es verlo feliz, y haré que así sea, aunque me cueste la vida, yo daré todo por ver a mi mejor amigo con la persona que ama... incluso si no la soporto.

La kwami de la abeja lo repensó. Ella no terminaba de comprender los asuntos de los humanos, mucho menos en cuanto al corazón se refería. Quizá era porque los seres como ella acostumbraban a ser directos, a hablar con la pureza que tanto los caracterizaba. Era entonces que deseaba no ser eterna, vivir lo suficiente como para temer por cada una de sus acciones, medir su palabras y cada paso a dar. Si bien pasaron sólo un par de segundos, ella lo sintió como cientos de lustros.

─¿Qué hay del otro muchacho, el de cabellos atrevidos?─ interrogó la pequeña recordando el sinfín de discusiones e interacciones que ambos habían compartido.

─¿Él? ¿Qué hay de él?─ respondió confundida la rubia.

─Eso mismo he preguntado, mi reina. Él parece siempre medir sus movimientos, y saborear cada palabra que brindas para él, como si le apreciara... ¿Él le atrae de algún modo?

La cara de Chloé se coloreó de un carmín jamás visto por Pollen. Peinó sus cabellos tras su oreja formando un puchero molesto, no pudiendo ni calcular las palabras que tenía por decir.

─¿Qué bromas son estas, Pollen? ¿Te las ha enseñado Plagg a caso?─ reprendió no aceptando no negando la pregunta de la kwami que más que nada era una afirmación oculta tras ignorancia fingida.

─Lo lamento, mi reina.

* * *

La situación entre Marinette y Adrien había ido de mal en peor, no sólo por el hecho de que ella parecía no estar consciente de que él permanecía su lado, sino que ambos tenía otro tipo de dudas por atender.  
La de cabello azabache no podía dejar de pensar en su gatuno amigo, en el brillo de sus ojos y la belleza de sus palabras. En aquél casto beso que le había inundado el corazón con una cálida sensación de comprensión de su parte. ¿Por qué nunca antes había sentido aquello? Ni siquiera con Adrien, y ahora era Chat Noir quien se adueñaba de la luz de la luna, del dulzón sabor que se incrustaba en su paladar. Era dueño de los sobresaltos de su corazón, de la vista de las estrellas al anochecer.  
A él le pertenecían cada uno de sus deseos más profundos. A Chat Noir, no a Adrien Agreste, quien ante cada evasión y rechazo por parte de la muchacha, moría internamente, sentía su alma desprenderse de su cuerpo, y comprendía que aquello que le revoloteaba por dentro era realmente amor, uno incluso más fuerte del que algún día sintió por Ladybug, uno que aparentemente no era correspondido.

─Yo no entiendo cómo es que todos disfrutan de estar contigo─ Murmuró Queen Bee a espaldas de Marintte. Llevaba rato mirándola desde unos cuantos tejados y estaba casi segura que lo que pasaba por su mente era exactamente lo mismo que la carcomía a ella.

─¿Chl...Queen Bee? ¿Ha pasado algo?─ preguntó asustada por que una emergencia se hubiese presentado y ella lo pasara por el simple hecho de ensimismarse en asuntos que antes creía absurdos.

La rubia se encogió de hombros encaminándose para recargar su espalda contra el alto barandal de aquél balcón. Le miró detenidamente, aún sin lograr procesar por qué.  
¿Por qué su mejor amigo se había enamorado de Dupain Cheng y no de ella? ¿Por qué tenía que transmitir tanta paz para quien la mirase? ¿Por qué no podía odiarla realmente? Suspiró pesado apartando la vista de la aspirante a diseñador.

─Adrien, Viperion, Couffaine, hasta Chat Noir... todos te cuidan, todos van midiendo tus pasos...

─Tú conoces a Adrien, ¿verdad?─ le irrumpió de pronto.

─Tu pregunta es muy estúpida, ¿si sabes, no?─ contestó hastiada─ Sí, lo conozco, lo conozco más que nadie. Yo se cada uno de sus secretos, cada fallo, cada éxito.

─¿Qué hay de Chat Noir? ¿Ustedes ...tienen algo, no es así?─ se inmiscuyó brindando una ojeada cargada de intriga.

Chloé miró con repulsión a la chica, se le impuso picoteando su frente con furia.

─Escúchame bien, Dupain Cheng... Debes aprender a ver más allá de tu maldita nariz, dejar de ver sólo en ti, explotar esa ridícula burbuja y comenzar a girar la vista a los que te rodean. Afronta tus miedos, reconoce a los que realmente te aman...

─Chloé... yo...

─Deja de ser tan tonta─ amenazó de último la rubia para acto seguido girar sobre sus talones y alejarse un poco de ella─Una cosa más─ se detuvo─ Si lastimas a mi amigo... te juro que te acabo.


	6. V- Resentimiento

**Miraculous no es de mi propiedad, así como el arte de todo tipo aquí utilizado. Sin embargo, la historia sí es de mi autoría y se prohíbe cualquier tipo de copia o adaptación sin previo permiso.**

* * *

─Supuse que te encontraría aquí─ escuchó.

Las cosas parecían no tener mejora, y donde Chloé más lo notaba era en las actitudes de su mejor amigo. Marinette se encontraba aún más lejana que antes, como si no terminara aún de procesar que Chat Noir sentía algo por ella, e incluso Adrien también.  
La rubia columpiaba sus piernas con gracia, esa noche le tocaba hacer la patrulla, aguardó a que anocheciera para salir de su hogar y andar a la cima de la torre Eiffel, lo último que necesitaba era lidiar con la gente.

─Me agrada más aquí, me evito situaciones como ésta─ murmuró la rubia.

Viperion se recostó en una de las vigas, dejando la cabeza cerca del regazo de la chica, sonrió al encontrarse con su mirada, guiñando y provocando un sonrojo en ella.

─Sabes, yo estaba realmente enamorado de ella, no podía sacar la melodía de su existencia de mi cabeza, estar con ella era como abrir tu cajita musical favorita, sin embargo, ella no se sentía así conmigo, yo era como una tonada pasajera para ella.

Chloé viró sin pena los azules del músico, sonrió de lado peinando sus mechones hacia atrás y con dedicación

─Eres un chico extraordinario, quizá sólo no era la persona─ suspiró─ A veces estamos en el momento de ser y querer ser amados, pero la persona a la que amamos no es...la persona correcta. Y somos humanos, nos aferramos a ello, no negamos dejarle ir, y entonces dejamos de prestar atención a lo realmente importante, a uno mismo.

Luka se centró en ella sin siquiera parpadear, nunca había oído tan sincera a Chloé, y eso hacía correr su corazón muy deprisa. Se reincorporó sin perder el contacto visual sosteniéndose apenas por su brazo derecho. Sonrió y recorriendo a la rubia con su mirada, opuso:

─¿Y tú?, ¿Aún te quieres a ti misma?

Chloé apartó la vista sin moverse siquiera.

─Hasta hace un tiempo, yo daba todo por cierta persona, sólo deseaba su bien, y que su sonrisa iluminara todos mis días. Sabes, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, a resignarme a llorar todas las noches en mi habitación sólo porque no había ganado su amor, no a pesar de ser la persona que más lo conoce en este mundo.

─Entonces...

─Entonces me percaté de quién soy, y de lo que quiero realmente en mi vida, y comprendí que sí, amo a esta persona, pero no de la manera en que siempre pensé. Es un amor diferente, casi fraternal, pero él no es más el dueño de mi primer ni de mi último pensamiento del día.

El héroe sonrió de lado volviendo a su posición anterior, cerrando los ojos en la espera del arrullo del viento parisino. Dejó escapar el aire de su pecho y soltó una risilla inocente.

─Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti, Chloé.

* * *

El akuma que enfrentaban esa tarde llevaba por nombre Copier et coller.  
Multiplicaba a quien tocaba, con la diferencia de que él "clon" era malvado. La mayoría de los parisinos llevaban rato enfrentándose a una especie de alter-egos que provocaban mil destrozos a su paso. En tanto, los seis héroes se encontraban reunidos sobre el arc de Triomphe, virando el caos que era ahora la bella ciudad. Habían sido atacados y por consiguiente multiplicados, y en la huida Queen Bee había resultado herida. Chat Noir se comportaba de manera extraña, más preocupado por la rubia de lo normal, y si bien el berrinche ya se le había pasado a Ladybug, con aquella actitud todo se había ido por la borda.

─¿Te duele mucho?─ Cuestionaba el rubio moviendo el tobillo de Chloé en círculos para relajar el dolor. Ella negó ligeramente apretando los labios en una línea evitando gemir por el padecimiento. Se escuchó solamente la fricción de la cuerda del yoyo de Ladybug, y entonces todos giraron a verla.─¿Qué haces? Necesito ayudar a Queen con su lesión─ acusó el ahora apresado Chat Noir. Ladubug frunció el ceño aún más.

─Podrás engañar al resto, pero a mí no... eres la copia, ¿No es así?

─No, my lady, no soy la maldita copia, ahora suéltame─protestó.

La heroína se rehusó y ajustó aún más el agarre. Al principio los otros cuatro creían que se trataba de un ataque de celos más por parte de Ladybug, en cuanto notaron su negativa acordaron que aquello iba muy en serio para ella.

─Ladybug, te equivocas, no le he perdido la vista, él no es una copia─ intentó tranquilizar Viperion.

─Ladybug, no sé qué estas planeando, pero no es divertido.

─¡NO!, Chat Noir se preocupa por Queen, sí, pero la actitud de este ha sido...sospechosa. ─Señaló  
─Yo sólo pensé que se había herido por mi culpa, ella se lastimó para cubrirme...─ el rubio le dirigió una mirada asesina sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando, ella finalmente lo soltó apartándose de él.

─ Lo que sea, de cualquier modo no eres relevante en este equipo─sentenció con amargura.

Chat Noir le quedó mirando perplejo. Ella, en quien más confiaba y a quien sin dudas le cedería su corazón en una bandeja de oro, le estaba taladrando el mismo sin piedad con aquellas palabras. El equipo no dijo nada y fue entonces que Ladybug comprendió que sus expresión había sido errónea, no sólo porque no era lo que ella pensaba del minino, sino porque sabía que lo había lastimado.

─Debe ser una maldita broma, ¿no?─ reclamó Queen Bee ya bastante eufórica─Supuse que lo hacías porque estabas celosa, o simplemente molesta de que él te hubiese superado tan pronto, pero esto sobrepasa tus límites, intenté ser amable contigo porque él me lo pidió, incluso te visité y te advertí que si te metías con él...

─Chloé, déjalo estar─ intervino con desanimo.

─¡No! Estoy harta de dejarlo estar, estoy cansada de verte por sufrir por Dupain Cheng, Adrien!─ gritó finalmente dejando escurrir las lágrimas por sus sucias y raspadas mejillas.

El equipo quedó atónito por lo dicho. Adrien, que miraba a Chloé, dio un respingo al escucharla y giró con rapidez a la heroína moteada. Ladybug, o mejor dicho, Marinette, miraba todo con los ojos bien abiertos y la palidez cubriendo su faz. La desesperación se reflejaba en ella y sin dudarlo se alejó de ahí sin mencionar palabra alguna.

─M-mari─ susurró él intentando detenerla, no dudó en querer seguirla cuando la mano de Chloé le detuvo.

─Es mejor que la...

─No, cállate, no sabes lo que dices, ¿Cómo podría hacerte caso? ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti? ─alegó─Me lo ocultaste,algo tan importante. Lo sabías y me lo ocultaste. No cabe duda, Chloé Bourgeois que sigues siendo una niña mimada que manipula a todos, no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra...─ y se marchó.


	7. VI- Mi verdadero amor-FINAL

**Miraculous no es de mi propiedad, así como el arte de todo tipo aquí utilizado. Sin embargo, la historia sí es de mi autoría y se prohíbe cualquier tipo de copia o adaptación sin previo permiso.**

* * *

Es curioso cómo la vida resulta del modo en que lo hace, cómo al final de día cierras los ojos y más allá de la oscuridad se encuentran tus grandes anhelos. Terminar una carrera universitaria, tener un casa lujosa, una familia unida, ver feliz a todas las personas que quieres, incluso si tú no formas más parte de esa realidad.  
Chloé Bourgeois había vivido muchas cosas las últimas semanas luego de descubrir la identidad de Chat Noir y al fin percatarse de la de Ladybug, sin embargo nunca hubiese estado preparada para lo que acontecería luego de aquél arranque de furia que había padecido.

Esa tarde ella era la culpable, y se había tenido que tragar el reclamo de Rena, así como los silencios de Carapace y Viperion. Los cuatro se habían dedicado a luchar contra el akuma mientras Chat Noir intentaba buscar a Ladybug en casa del Maestro fu, donde convenció a ésta para volver, sin dirigirles la palabra no hizo más que purificar el akuma y arreglar todo el desorden realizado por este. El maestro Fu no dijo nada más y se retiró del sitio dejando a los héroes desconcertados. Todos habían quedado virando el suelo, como no comprendiendo qué más se podría decir al respecto.

─Todos hemos estado distraídos en esta misión, pero terminamos, ¿eh?─ intentó romper la tensión Viperion apuntando su puño al resto.

Chloé le sonrió en agradecimiento, sacándose su peineta de pronto y colocándola en el piso sin atreverse a acercarse a Ladybug, todos se sorprendieron ante el resplandor.

─Lo lamento─ murmuró ella, Luka se aproximó a ella para ceder un abrazo a su menudo cuerpo mientras el resto no podía dejar de pensar en su acción.

─El maestro Fu no te pidió el...─ inició la azabache siendo interrumpida.

─Lo sé─ apuntó la rubia─Pero también sé cuando no soy bienvenida en un lugar, cuando no soy digna no de un miraculous, sino de la confianza de mi equipo, y prefiero marcharme por las buenas.─ se apartó del muchacho con mechas y dando un fuerte apretón a su mano giró sobre sus talones apartándose finalmente del lugar.

─¿No harás nada?─ dirigió el héroe viperino su vista a la catarina, ella no se digno a mirarle─ Bien, lo entiendo─ mencionó de último alejándose tras la rubia.

Ladybug se agachó a tomar el miraculous abandonado y sujetándolo con firmeza ahogó un gemido de tristeza, apretó sus párpados con fuerza y un par de lágrimas rodaron inoportunas, Chat Noir se agachó a su altura tomando su mano, quería reconfortarle, abrazarla como todos esas veces en el pasado y hacerle entender que todo estaría bien, que él daría la vida por ella fuera quien fuera, porque la amaba con su alma, pero a la heroína no le bastaba una sonrisa, no por el momento y mucho menos con todo lo acontecido. Aturdida aún apartó como pudo el toque del felino.

─Mari, yo...

La chica ahogó sus sollozos con una mano cubriendo su boca e impulsada por su yoyo, se lanzó lejos de ahí. Carapace y Rena seguían en el lugar como espectadores silenciosos, hasta que Chat Noir se dejó caer en el suelo con congoja, ¿Cómo más se supone que debía tomar todo eso?Habían sido demasiadas cosas por un día, se sentía muy cansado física y mentalmente, sus dos amigos se dirigieron a ayudarle aunque sólo fuera con un fuerte abrazo.

─Todo va a estar bien, Chat─ mencionó Rena acariciando la espalda del rubio.

─Ella seguramente me odia, no querrá saber nada de mí ahora─ lloriqueó con dolor.

─Sabes que ella no es así, Marinette no es de ese modo─ intentó reconfortarle la morena, él se desmoronó mientras tanto, dejando fluir por su mente el millón de probabilidades que a partir de entonces tornarían en su vida.

─Deberías no buscarla por un tiempo, dejarla que respire─ Mencionó Carapace, el rubio asintió sin estar del todo convencido.

─Haz lo que dicte tu corazón, nosotros estaremos aquí para lo que necesites─ofreció la muchacha regalando un último abrazo al héroe.

* * *

Los días pasaban al ritmo de las hojas de los árboles, era otoño y todo parecía de colores cálidos aunque en realidad el viento era más frío que en épocas anteriores.  
Marinette salía todas las noches a su balcón, miraba la luna y cada uno de sus cambios con paciencia, como si no existiera más, como si aquello le respondiera toda incógnita de su vida.  
Al final Rena, o mejor dicho Alya, había preferido no tocar el tema y ella lo agradecía profundamente, porque sabía que no tendría la fuerza ni la paciencia para aquello.  
Por su parte, ni Chat Noir ni Viperion le dirigían la palabra, el primero más por miedo y el segundo por resentimiento, Queen Bee había dejado el equipo, y según sabía, pronto también dejaría Paris.  
Sus ojos se cristalizaron de pronto, nada de eso tenía que haber pasado, debió ser más cuidadosa, o quizá menos obstinada y admitir su amor por él. Suspiró. Su día a día se había vuelto complicado a partir de aquél momento, aún más en soledad, cuando finalmente se encontraba contra el barandal y repensaba en él, y en lo lejos que se había ido de su lado ahora.

─Nunca me ha gustado que llores...─ Escuchó desde el tejado contiguo, giró el rostro encontrándose con su esperanzada mirada─ no lo hagas más, princesa.

Marinette se sobresaltó al verlo ahí, cubriéndose con la bata que llevaba, sintiéndose cohibida sin saber del todo por qué. Se acercó al muchacho quien de un salto había caído en su balcón, sin apartar la atención de ella y apenas pudiendo retener su cuerpo por tocarla, suspiraron al unísono soltando después una leve risilla.

─¿Qué haces aquí?─Apenas susurró ella.

─Sé que no quisieras verme, y que la mejor idea que podría tomar ahora es la de marcharme─ suspiró acercándose a ella mientras posaba una de sus enguantadas manos en el costado del rostro de la chica─ Pero me estoy volviendo loco, porque contrario a lo que piensas, no soy un coqueto y no es que jugara a dos bandos sólo para impresionar a Ladybug... es que en serio me estaba enamorando de ambas, quiero decir─ aclaró su garganta─estoy enamorado de ti, my Lady, mi princesa, Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a lagrimear nuevamente, asustando de sobremanera a Chat Noir que por impulso la estrechó entre sus brazos sintiéndola quebrarse por completo, era su culpa, estaba seguro y llevó su diestra a su cabello que desatado ondeaba con el aire.

─Perdóname por favor─ musitó ella contra el pecho del rubio, alejándose un poco para mirarle y tomar aire suficiente.

─No tienes que pedir perdón, todo está bien...

─Desconfié de ti, y me dejé llevar por lo que sentía, porque por un momento, mientras me negaba a quererte, me di cuenta de que te perdería, y me dio tanto miedo, actué a la defensiva, y tú no lo merecías.

─Mari, está bien...

─¡NO! Necesito decirlo, es mi culpa, lo arruiné, pero no quiero que te apartes de mi lado, porque te amo, de verdad te amo, Adrien.

El rubio volvió a abrazarle con fuerza mientras sonreía encantado por lo dicho por la chica. Habían sido unos tontos y de eso no le cabía duda.

Viperion sostenía de la cintura a Chloé para que no cayera, mientras ambos apreciaban desde lo alto del Colegio Françoise Dupont a ambos enamorados. La rubia permanecía con una sonrisa quebrada, evocando todo lo que había sucedido recién, el cómo Luka había ido tras ella y en un beso que no había podido siquiera meditar, le había terminado por robar el corazón.

─Seguro ambos están bien por ahora, podrías quitar esa carita tan triste─ sugirió el héroe hundiendo su cuello en el hombro perfumado de la chica. Ella inclinó su rostro intentando mirarle y sonrió sincera.

─Se siente extraño todo esto, que te quedaras conmigo cuando todos pensaron que yo era la mala, y que me hagas sentir de este modo tan...cálido─ suspiró─ Yo no quería lastimarlos en un principio, ni nunca, pero me pesaba que mi mejor amigo estuviera sufriendo de ese modo, con un amor que pareciera no correspondido.

─Bueno, no te mortifiques por ello, sé que las palabras de ambos fueron terribles, pero al final no importan, la única opinión que te debe importar es la tuya, queen.

─Sabes que no soy más Queen Bee─ recordó removiéndose por el aliento del chico sobre su piel.

─Lo serás nuevamente, pero no me importa en realidad si tienes o no el miraculous, para mí siempre serás una reina. Mi melodía favorita a partir de ahora.─ La rubia sonrió cediendo un corto beso en los labios del músico para luego unir sus frentes en un tranquilo reposo que era orquestado por el sonido de los grillos nocturnos.─Hemos tenido a la luna de este modo antes, y estoy seguro de que quiero pasar todas las necesarias a tu lado, y que me tomes de la mano, no porque sea tu dueño─ suspiró apresándole para sintiera el ritmo errático de su corazón─ sino porque te conozco bien.

Sellaron aquella promesa con un nuevo beso, uno que capturó los sueños del otro como entre las hojas de un libro con alto gramaje, y vibró el ambiente como las cuerdas de su guitarra al ser tentadas, entonces Chloé comprendió que lo había encontrado, a su verdadero amor, aquel que no se quedaría sólo en hermandad forzada, ahora era él y se sentía feliz, porque lo conocía bien.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y que la vida les de muchos limones jajajaa**  
**Hay que aprender a ser pacientes y eso lo vivieron aquí.**  
**Nada más por decir, VIVA EL LUKLOÉ Y QUE SEA CANON!**  
**Esperen por más de esta parejita en mi perfil, les prometo que será pronto. En tanto podrían leerse mis otras historias jaja.**  
**Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima3**


End file.
